


Even so, I love you

by Kitt3n, Youkai28



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, abusive contents, i still call tricia ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt3n/pseuds/Kitt3n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai28/pseuds/Youkai28
Summary: Please love me,Please forgive me,Even so, I love you.He despises him so much that he wishes he didn't exist. But when your parents act as cupid, will Craig's hate for Tweek turn into love? Will Tweek even forgive him for what he did?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hye, I'm Youkai28 who is the one that creates this story. But the one who does the editing and correcting my stories is my friend Wingedvix21.  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading the story we make.

Craig was standing idly beside the bus stop. Impatiently waiting for his school bus to pick him up. Still using the same old bus from his primary year.Craig doesn’t want to ride the hideous yellow bus anymore, he grew irritable from the kids screaming about what they did on the weekend, and the idiotic displays of obnoxious teens trying to impress the popular people. He could barely stand it. His father wouldn't listen to him ‘bout getting him a car, he would give anything to get out of more bus trips than necessary. He's already in high school year, it’s about time his dad just gave in. But instead of talking they got into an argument and neither of them want to give in and apologise, so they aren’t speaking to each other. And Craig is stubborn enough to keep it like that.

'What's the point of getting a license for if I'm not allowed to drive to fuckin school?'. He ruffled his bangs, that have grown considerably in the past years ; he let strands of obsidian black fall to his face, tickling his forehead. He reminisced, he used to hide his hair under his chullo. Now he just wears it haphazardly, being too small to cover his newly grown head-jungle. Maybe he should get a haircut...

Suddenly there's footsteps beside him, coming closer to him and very noticeably uneven .

"...H-hye C-argh! Craig" A familiar voice screeched at him.

'Of course, this fucker would just have to be here. Way to ruin my mood even more'.Craig bluntly ignored the person who's greeting him and continued gazing as far away from the boy as possible.

"Hey, C-Craig.." The blonde greets again."Ho-how was yo-your morning....I-It’s p-pretty cold right?" He continued to talk, while Craig continued to not acknowledge him.

'Of course it's cold. It's motherfucking South Park' Craig thought, bristling at him, who has the nerve to crash Craig’s, so far, quiet morning 

"Urk! W-well it’s S-South Park...h-what am I t-talk-king about?” Tweek laughed at himself awkwardly. “How is y-your mmother? Is she o-okay? It's b-been awh-" Tweek’s attempt at small talk was cut short. Abruptly, the blond was thrown to the ground. The impact creating a muffled crack, and a not so muffled yelp from the boy, now on the ground.

"Ey spazz! get out my way!" Cartman kicks snow into Tweek face causing him to gag on the ice that had found it’s way down his throat. 

"Ey Craig, still keep this dog 'round ya? hah! Fuckin fag!" Cartman shouts in Craig's face, squaring Craig up, like he’s fighting for dominance, showing no fear of making the raven haired boy angry. Craig gave a cool glance to Cartman.

"What dog? I don't see anything, or anyone besides your fat ass" Craig replies, his voice full of ice. The noirette continued to stare into the void, wanting to somehow make the bus come quicker.

Tweek is sat in disbelief .'Even if you only see me as a dog, I would be happy. B-but not eeven a dd-dog?'. Whimpering, Tweek felt his eyes prickle with warmth, he held it in. The searing cold from the snow was soaking into his clothes, his legs were becoming numb.

"Haha still get ignored don't ya twitch?” Eric sneered. “give it up spazz...your existence has been wiped from his life" Another boy with a worn, orange parka came, towering over the other blonde, giving him a look before wandering over to Craig.

"What's up fucker...get any women up on your dick?" Kenny pat firmly on Craig's shoulder. Craig just frowned at the blunt statement."Well I could ask you the same thing McCordick. But I don’t think I’ll ever want to hear it".Kenny let out a muffled giggle in response.

"Ay! don't you ignore me. I'm not spazz!" Cartman slaps Craig back playfully. Craig despises this. He lets his anger show, he’s had enough this morning "What the fuck do you want fatass?" Craig snarled back at Cartman.

"Ay, don't call me fatass! You fag!" Eric bit back, like the animal Craig knows he is.

The two continue to bicker back and forth, kenny chuckling, seemingly enjoying their dispute.

A forgotten Tweek gazed up at the noisy group, his eyes glazed over. Looking at how Craig just replied and the way he’s talking with those two. Even Cartman!? Who likes Cartman anyway?

Tweek shakily picks himself up again, clumsily brushing snow off his back, flinching like he was pulling out daggers. Though, the damp chill told him his clothes were soaked by now. It gave his body a prolonged shiver.

Erratically, Tweek scanned his surroundings, only to realise the bus had arrived. He hastily picked up his things and scurried to get in before it left him behind, he doesn’t think he can handle that happening twice in one day... 

He quickly stumbled inside the bus, frantically searching for a place to sit. He saw an empty seat beside Craig...

He was about to go for the empty seat, only to get pushed away from behind. He didn't fall this time, despite it starling him again. He instead merely jumped at the light physical force.The push came from someone going for an empty seat...Which is beside Craig....and, of course, the one blatantly trying to take the seat… It’s Clyde.

"Oh sorry, Tweek. You can sit in the back" Clyde stared at his face, a glimmer of competition in his innocent looking eyes face. Pretending that he didn't know Tweek clearly was planning to sit there. 

Tweek obeyed Clyde's demand and just sat behind them. He may have let Clyde get away with it, but Tweek was persistent about sitting near Craig, even if not next to him. Suddenly, Tweek could hear whispering, not particularly quiet if they don’t want to be heard.

"I hope he disappears from my sight....ugh so annoying” Craig spat his words, like he was trying to get venom off his tongue. “He's so disgusting following me around".

"What did he do this time?" Clyde asks, looking at Craig.

"Usual. Trying to talk to me, ask ‘bout my family. I mean who fuck is he?....He so disgusting. I wish he would just…” Craig paused.

“drop dead” Craig growled out, louder than before.

Tweek’s heart sank in his chest, leaving an empty void. He choked out a cry into his sleeve. 

‘No more…’

”...But did you see the look on his face when you sat beside me…?”

‘Stop it’

”Aah so disgusting." Craig snickered out.

‘Please’ 

Both of them were chuckling, choosing to ignore the fact that the person in ridicule can hear them.

Tweek heart ached violently. His tears started swelling up. He quickly covered his mouth fearing that they will hear his sobbing. He can’t breathe. He can’t move. Panicked, he shakily opened his thermos, and chugs his coffee, almost like a reflex, to prevent himself from crying. He doesn't want his cry, he doesn’t want to whine. He isn’t a child anymore. If Craig heard him he’d surely be even more disgusted with him.

The drive to school felt too long for Tweek who’s desperately trying his hardest not to let out his whimpering voice.

'I'm tired'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for my bad English.  
> Hope you guys enjoy my new chapter.

The bus has arrived at their school. So, everybody quickly got off the bus. Tweek the last one who got off the bus. He thought he'd be catching up to Craig since they're not that far from each other. But, being Tweek, you don't want to start anything with other people. They'll just put the blame on you considering you as a loser to everyone eyes.

As he hops off from the bus, he immediately looks out for Craig. But to his dejection, he didn't see the raven anywhere nearby. He then just walk off inside the school building with dejected heart and head down low.

He goes to his locker. Putting away things that not needed and took out books for his next class. Just when he's about to leaves, his face met with a cold metal surface.

"Ouch" he winces in pain and crouching on the floor after getting his face slammed on the locker. He touches his nose, now already red from the impact. Opening his eye slightly, only to meet with a big round fat stomach.

"Ay! Faggot!" Cartman shouts in Tweek's face and kicks him in the stomach. Then walks off, leaving the poor boy cried in pain while hugging his wounded stomach.

He heard a chuckle in front of him. So, he looked up to see who was laughing at him. The face he sees only expanded the ice spreading throughout his chest.

Craig glared down at Tweek with a smile plastered on his face. Not a friendly smile but a smirk of satisfaction, looking down at Tweek in pain. Tweek’s gaze flinches down, face turning hot and cold tears, pooling under his chin. The feet in front of him turned and walked away.

'N-not e-eeven one wo-word.' He clenched his chest. Stumbling, the blonde went to stand up, he shakes himself together, and rushes to get into his class with pain aching all over his body. Knowing he'll be late even if he walks fast, he tried to think of something for him to get out of detention. But nothing came, soon he was trudging into his class.

.................................

*Time Skip. School has ended.

Craig has arrived at home, having spent all day avoiding his annoying friends, and his possessive stalker (at least, that’s how he was going to consider him).

Now he was attempting to relax, laying stiffly on the couch. He takes a peek at the clock that hung lazily above the TV.

'There's still time before dinner.' He decidedly changed the channels to watch Red Racer. Though, he knew he had stepped on a landmine when he heard someone yelling, assumedly at him.

"HEYY! I'm still using the tv!" Craig's sister, Ruby. Craig was too tired to argue with his sister, so he just flips her off, dismissively. Still keeping the remote to himself, continuing to watch his favorite show.

"Mooom!" Ruby squealed, running to the kitchen where their mom was preparing foods for dinner.

"Yeah go tell on me, and whine like a bitch. I don't care"

"MOOM! Craig called me a bitch! Fuck off, dickhead!" Ruby shouted back from the kitchen.

"Now both of you, mind your language before I slap the two of you." Mrs. Tucker arranged food on top of the dining table. "Ruby sit now and... Craig come here, dinner is ready!" she called her son.

Craig rolled his eyes getting increasingly more annoyed with people shouting at him. 'What's wrong with people today....can't they talk normally?'. Eventually, he stood up and goes to the kitchen.

He flopped down next to Ruby, who was now glaring at him. But he ignored it and continued focusing on the food.

"Well Craig, while we're eating today. Me and your father would like to tell you something" Mrs. Tucker began speaking with her back to him, hands busy cleaning up utensils in the sink. Suddenly there's creaking sound at their front door.

"That must be your father" Mrs. Tucker realised, putting away kitchen utensils. She wiped off her hands, and walked off to greet her husband. She waddled back to the kitchen together with Mr. Tucker.

They're having a dinner accompanied with laughing and silly jokes from Mr. Tucker. ‘Etcetera, etcetera. Who gives one?’ Until Mr. Tucker changed topic and looking straight into Craig, who defensively keeps on his deadpan expression.

"Craig we would like to tell you something" briefly looking back at his wife and back to his son.

"As you know, you're already big enough to be independent and, me and your mom have made a decision-"

"To get me a new car?" Craig says mockingly, interrupting his father's sentence.

"... No, not a car but something else" Mr. Tucker nudged his wife to follow his words.

"You see... I'm very close with Mrs. Tweak. So we had tea yesterday and chit chatting a bit. She told me that she'll be moving out to a new town. You know, to enlarge their business."

*Craig's PoV

Mom’s now telling me that Tweek will move out from this town? At last, I can be fucking free from the spazz. She continues on with Tweek's parents want to enlarging their coffee business and bla bla bla. Why the fuck do I care?

"So the thing is, she'll be moving out with her husband only, leaving Tweek to take care business here-"

I don't like where this going.

"She said she'll be worried leaving her only son alone… you know how Tweek is right?"

Yeah, spazzy crazy stalker guy. Sure do.

"So you want me to look after him?"

"Kinda...but both of us just thought that...maybe it is best for you to live with him since you use to be so closed to Tweek and now you're already old-"

"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!"

"Don't shout!"

"Shut up Ruby!"

"What do you mean....what do you said just now"

"You use to be so clo-"

"NO! before that"

"Living with Tweek?"

No...nononono...It can't be happening. Living with hiim! I mean what's the point of me ignoring him for like how many years....and now I have to live with him! I tried my hard to get away from him....for fuck sake how fuck up can my life be. I turn back to look at my parents.

"You guys still discussing bout it, right? You didn't confirm it yet right?" please say yes.

Mom looking at me nervously. But then she opened her mouth.

"The thing is we're already agreed for you to live with Tweek... And Mrs. Tweak is so happy hearing that someone will look out for her son.."

"Why you didn't discuss it with me!" I can't believe it. My parents just going to throw me away.

"Don't shout to your mother!"

"Cancel it...tell Mrs. Tweak I don't want to!" urgh so annoying.

"Craig! Don't be ridiculous. We already arrange it with Mrs. Tweak and you'll be living with Tweek 2 days from now understand. No complaining, period." Mrs. Tucker slams her hand on the table and stood up putting away her dishes.

"WHAAAAT!!"

_______________________

Tweek PoV's

*In Tweek's house

Today also is a fail. Craig why do you hate me so much.

"Tweek dear, dinner is ready!"

Ah! Mom's calling. I'll better go now or she's gonna think I'm doing something that should not to.

"Yeah mom, I'm coming!"

-3rd person PoV-

"Ouh, there you are my boy. Come on take a seat now." Mrs. Tweak looks very rushing, telling her son to take a seat."Tweek, I would like to talk to you about something if you don't mind." She said in restless.

Tweek looking at his mother with a confused look on his eye. "O-okey, but where's dad?"

"Oh, he has something he needs to get done with in the shop. So he'll be coming back late... Now I'll have something to tell you and it is very important. You'll have to listen very carefully". Mrs. Tweak's eyes focus on his son. Tweek didn't say anything, waiting for his mother to continue her talking.

"Ok, here's the thing. You know that we are moving out... But only your dad and I'll be moving out. You still staying here." she stops for awhile, putting spaghetti inside her mouth.

"Eh?...I'm n-not fol-llowing you g-guys? B-but mom how c-can I ssurvive alone?" Tweek clenching his fork.

"That's what I want to talk about with you. You see, you won't be living alone here. There is someone will be living with you and I also got his parent's agreement." She continued eating her spaghetti. "Even though you pretty much can do anything your ownself now, even cook. Though I still can't believe you not scared of stove now!. But I'm still worried about leaving you alone."

"So who is t-this pp-person you speaking of?" Tweek put his fork down. Scared that he hurt himself unintentionally because of his paranoid.

"Hum? oh... you know this person so well dear."

-Tweek PoV-

"Hum? oh... you know this person so well dear."

'This person so well?'... Is it... probably not. Nevermind I just ask.

"I know this person so well? who?"

"Oh my, of course Craig. Who do you think I want you to live with if it not Craig."

.....

Am I hearing it right?

"Who?"

"Craig. Why do you look so shock"

"WHAT!" I'm dead.


	4. Craig, will you love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for such a long time. I have a lot of things going on before. But, now maybe? I can update a new chapter as fast as I could...probably...we'll see bout that. But for now enjoy!

"Tweek, make sure you tell Craig our plan for today that we'll be having dinner with him at our house. I already informed Mrs. Tucker, but just in case." Mrs. Tweak raises her eyebrow to Tweek with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Tweek flinch by the looks of her mother giving him. This means she's hoping that Tweek do as she said or she'll be very disappointed. Tweek know that it will never go well since Craig just going to ignore him, let alone speaking to him directly to his face. That just like asking for death to Tweek. But even so, he still nodded to his mother request.

"Now, here your caramel macchiato. I make it a little sweeter for you to have even more great day today" still with her sweet smile, Mrs. Tweak gives Tweek his thermos, kiss Tweek on the cheek and wave him goodbye."Have a great day at school sweetie". Tweek wave back to his mother before walk out of the front door.

'Have a great day at school..... There will never be a day where I have "a great day at school"....' He sighs by the thought but still keeps on walking to the bus stop.

He wish to be like everybody else. Having a normal school life, surrounded by people, hangout with friends and do crazy things together with friends. But when you're a twitchy spazzy kid, there won't be a 'normal' things going around you. People just gonna pick on you, bullied you and talk shit bout you. He can't even fall in love, that just gonna messed things up more than it should. But for Tweek, he's already gone through that. Which is till now he has to endure it.

Just because he has a feeling for Craig, people making fun of him and keep on bullying him. Hell, even Craig ignored his entire existence. It's funny how everyone accepted Stan and Kyle together like it was nothing. But for him, people treat it like the whole fucking universe were about to fall down.

Tweek keep on walking with his head down low and full of dark saddened thought. Not realizing he was about to bump to someone. But it was too late for him to realize where he was going when his face came to thud on something. He back up a little bit to see what he was bumping to. All he could see is someone chest in front of him. So he tilts his head up toward the person face who is taller than him. The person faces making Tweek stiffened and start to shake a little bit.

'Well, it is a great day to just bump onto a pissy looking Craig this early.'. Tweek doesn't know what to do and just keep on staring to Craig who is glaring intensely at him without making any move nor saying anything.

So Tweek build up his courage and try to speak first.

"H-hey ggood m-mmorning Craig." Tweek grip his sweater and hugging his thermos tightly when Craig doesn't answer his greets. But he continued on telling Craig bout his mother plan for him and Craig tonight.

"C-Craig...uhm...My m-mom wants yo-you tto come for din-dinner tonight to dis-discu-ssed ab-about us li-living to-toge-ther...ngh" Tweek bite his lips while waiting for Craig answer. The silence just making Tweek more anxious.

"...no us"

"...ss-sorry wh-what?' Tweek faced Craig so he can hear what Craig trying to say.

Just then Craig grab Tweek's sweater by the collar and yanked his face closer to him. This making Tweek blush and nervous under Craig breath. But the happy moment just lasted for a second when Craig open his mouth to speak and just shattered Tweek's sweet dream and wish that he hoped for. 

"There's no 'us' living together and fuck your mom, I don't fucking care. It's you isn't it, came up with this fucking idea just so you can keep on looking at me WITH THOSE FUCKING DISGUSTING EYES!! YOU ARE DISGUSTING, TWITCH CRAZY FUCKER! FOR THE LAST TIME GET.THE.FUCK.OUT OF MY LIFE!! JUST DIE SPAZ!!!" Then he just shoves Tweek out of his face roughly to the ground.

Craig words making Tweek stunt and his entire body just froze. He was so shock and sad of what Craig said to him that he can't hold back his tear anymore. His tear keeps on flowing out, so he cupped his mouth to hold back his yelp and voice. The bus arrived just after Craig making his way to kick Tweek in the stomach. Causing the boy wince in pain.

Craig stomped with an angry face into the bus not looking back. While Tweek getting back up, with a weak leg he hops onto the bus and runs to the back of the bus with shaking leg and bruised stomach. He sat further away from Craig unlike before. Crying his eyes out while trying to hold back his voice from surpassing his lips. 

He's in pain, in fear and sadness. He bit his lips to the point that it bleeds out without he realize it. He clenches his hands together till it left out red mark and a little scratch from his nail. But all of that does not hurt like his heart right now.

'I love him so much, it's hurting'

Bringing his leg to his chest, he buried his face into his leg. Crying out more than he ever been before.

'What will turn out to both of us in two days....Craig...'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... I'll be continuing my studies next month. So I don't know when will I update a new one. But I hope you guys wait patiently. Also hope you enjoy my story. Sorry for the messy words.

Tweek walking home with newly freshly bruise on his eye, his arm, and his stomach. His lip from soft pink has already turned dark purple from the punch and his habits of biting his lip. His thermos broke again from the impact of falling from his grip and thrown by his bullies. So does his heart, when he keeps on remembering Craig's words he said this morning. 

'At least the thermos can be changed' He stared at his thermos, wishing that his heart also can be changed. Forgetting every feeling that he has for Craig, for himself and his sadness.

He's now in front of his doorstep, stopping before the door. He prepared himself to explains all the bruises on his face to his mom. Every day, he always came up with new excuses on every new bruise he got or his red eye. Sometimes he wondered if his mom already knows the truth about things that happened to him, that his mom didn't care anymore because he keeps on lying to his mom. He twists the doorknob with a fake smile formed on his face. 

"Mom...I-I'm Ho-home!"

"Welcome home baby! Sorry, I'm right now busy in the kitchen for our dinner tonight! You better get ready now, because it won't be long till Mrs. Tucker come." Mrs. Tweak shouts from the kitchen.

Tweek flinch when he heard his mother shout. "O-okay mmom...". He's now safe from explaining his bruises. So he took a turn toward the stairs and walk upstairs toward his room. He put gently his broken Thermos on top of his table, then he drops his bag beside his bed. He walked to his full-body mirror and look on his now purplish eye from the punch. The color is so visible that he didn't know what to cover it with. If he let it exposed, his mom going to get worried And Mrs. Tucker also going to pestering him what happened to his eyes. Since Craig also going to be there, it will just make the situation more awkward as the bruise was caused by her son. If he wears an eyepatch, actually it's going to be the same thing. But Tweek makes up his mind that he's going to wear an eyepatch and will come up with a reason eventually. For now, he wanted to take a bath and aid all his cuts and bruise from getting worse. He took his towel and entered the bathroom to clean up himself.

*After 10 minute or so

Tweek came out from the bathroom with water dripping down from his hair and a very faint smell of iodine that he just applied. He walks toward his wardrobe, looking for a dress for tonight's dinner. He thought of something formal would be good. So he took out a white shirt with tiny dark green polka-dot on it. It was her mother present for him on his birthday last year. But he never wears it, as he scared that it will be stained by his blood and dirt from people kicking and punching him. Then he took out a dark brown slim fit pants to match with his shirt. The pants fit him perfectly but doesn't hug his leg entirely as his leg is skinnier than the pants. He then positioned himself in front of his full-body mirror, looking up and down to make sure he cleans and ready. But before he goes down, he quickly grabs an eyepatch from his small aid drawer where he keeps all his first aid there and pose for the last time in front of the mirror and start to run downstairs. Stumbles a little bit on his way to the kitchen.

He walks into the kitchen. Mrs. Tweak still busy with the food that she didn't realize her son came close to her.

"Mom...I-I'm rea-ready" 

"Oh! Goodness me! you scar-" Her sentence was cut short when she saw an eyepatch on Tweek's left eye. She's about to reach for the eyepatch and wanted to know what happened. But Tweek flinches back and smile nervously making her stop from her doing. She knew that Tweek doesn't want to speak about it and she respects her son opinion. Even so, she still worried about what is happening to her son, always coming back home with a lot of bruises and cuts. But Tweek always came up with how clumsy he was and always brush it like it was nothing and he was fine when she asking him if he's being bullied at school. That's why for now she will keep silent about it. When Craig comes, she will have a secret conversation with him alone, asking about Tweek in school. She then put down her hands and forces a smile on Tweek while looking at her son sweetly.

"You look handsome." She said. This making Tweek relaxes a little bit, that she doesn't ask about his eyepatch. Mrs. Tweak continued "Mrs. Tucker just call me that she'll be arriving in any minutes. Can you open the door for me when she came? Because I have yet to serve the food on the table." Just as she finished her sentence. The doorbell was ringing.

Tweek and Mrs. Tweak jumps a little bit, surprised by the sudden sound. "That must be Mrs. Tucker...Oh noo, I'm not ready yet. Tweek opened the door. And tell Mrs. Tucker to wait for a while." Mrs. Tweak then turned back to stove where she roasted a chicken and busy with the plates. 

Watching at her mother started to busy with other things. Tweek take a deep breath and walk toward the door, where the doorbell keeps on ringing. He steps in front of the door, getting his heart ready. He twists the doorknob and opens the door.

"We-welcome Mrs. Tu-Tucker... Welc-come Craig"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter are longer than the previous one. AHAHAHAHA. Maybe further chapter also going to be long, but no promises. Anyway, enjoy!

"We-welcome Mrs. Tu-Tucker... Welc-come Craig"

As he greets both Mrs. Tucker and Craig, Mrs. Tucker immediately greets him back with a tight hug. Tweek tense from the hug, as he was surprised by Mrs. Tucker action but then relaxed a bit. Ms. Tucker sense that Tweek a little bit uncomfortable by her action so she pulled away from Tweek, breaking their hugs.

"Oh sorry, dear. I just so excited that I see you again after such a long time you're not coming to our house. Look at you so handsome now!" Mrs. Tucker smiling sweetly looking up and down at Tweek. Tweek take a little step back and replied back with an awkward smile. But suddenly Mrs. Tucker saw there's an eyepatch on Tweek, her smile drop and reach for Tweek face on his covered side. Tweek flinch on a sudden touch.

"Oh my, what happened to you sweety?... that doesn't look good at all." She was about to take off Tweek's eyepatch when Tweek grab her hand softly."It's no-nothing ma'am...I j-just a li-litlle bbit clum-ssy this mm-mmorning at sc-chool" Tweek feel awkward talking about it since Craig is there, the person who gave him this bruise. "Really...Then you should be more careful with your surrounding sweety." Mrs. Tucker smiling again. She knew there was something going on with Tweek and doesn't seem like it was a good thing. But she doesn't want to pester him as it must be a delicate subject to him for him to lie. Though she can see through his lie.

"Where's your mom?" Mrs. Tucker asked, changing the subject.

"Uh...Ah...Mmom ngh...n-not yet re-ready...ss-ssso she asked m-mme to invite you g-guys in-into the di-ngh-ning room while shhee'ss get-tting ready." Tweek struggling on talking without stuttering. But it's hard for him. Mrs. Tucker waiting patiently for him to end his sentence whilst a certain someone giving out his annoyed aura from behind Mrs. Tucker. Tweek shivered from the feeling and turned to look behind Mrs. Tucker. There, he sees totally annoyed-angry-pissed glaring Craig towards him. He immediately turns his head away and told Mrs. Tucker to follow him to the dining room. Which then followed by pissy Craig at the back.

Just then, Mrs. Tweak came and greets both Mrs. Tucker and hugs Craig. Even though he hates it, he doesn't want his mom to get mad at him of how he's being rude and will start nagging to him when they arrive at their house. So, he answered her hug back by hugging back. Making Mrs. Tweak smile. They pulled apart and take their seats. Mrs. Tweak is sitting opposite of Mrs. Tucker. Which mean Tweek and Craig sitting opposite of each other. The mothers start to talk happily to each other, leaving the son in intense awkward atmosphere between them. It's so awkward that Tweek drops his knife severals time making Craig's ear twitch in annoyed. Craig starts to frown by the noise of cutlery falling again on the plate, that he glared to Tweek discreetly. Tweek the only one saw it, so he puts gently his cutlery on the plate and puts down both his hand on his laps. He scared that Craig going to hate him more because of his jittery and annoying behavior.

He sits still not doing anything, whilst looking down on his lap only. That's when Mrs. Tucker saw Tweek doesn't touch his food that she also put down her cutlery and resume to looks back to Tweek. Mrs. Tweak saw Mrs. Tucker focuses on someone besides her that she turned to her son who is on her left. She saw Tweek sitting still. She was about to ask him what's going on but then were disturbed by Mrs. Tucker voices.

"Tweek dear, can I ask you something." Tweek heard Mrs. Tucker called his name that he looks up and turned to Mrs. Tucker. He was surprised that Mrs. Tucker looking very serious. He's getting scared by the tone that Mrs. Tucker uses also. It's not soft sweet but sharper but still sweet. This also caught Craig attention, so he also turned his head to his mom. Glanced a bit to Tweek on the corner of his eyes, wondering what she wants with Tweek. Mrs. Tucker still waiting for Tweek to answered her.

Tweek gulps."Yes?...y-you mmay?..." He answered, even though he's scared what comes after. But he doesn't want to be rude, so he's preparing his heart on every possible thing that Mrs. Tucker will about to asks.

"Tweek...I know it might be a sensitive topic to you...but are you've been bullied in school?" Mrs. Tucker still looking straight to Tweek, yet still careful with her words. Mrs. Tweak shocked by the question, since she herself scared to asked that to her own son, feared that her son will have a mental breakdown by a single question. That's why she never dared to ask Tweek about it, but try her best to give him all the love he deserves. Now she also curious about it and doesn't say anything or try to stop Mrs. Tucker from asking it.

Tweek flinch and froze, don't know what he should answer to that out of the blue question. What should he do? Craig is here. Should he said Craig is the one who bullied him? Or ' Yes! I've been bullied' like that? He doesn't know what to do, his head starts to spin and his body starts to shake violently. His palm sweating heavily so does his heart, beating so fast that he was about to cry. After seeing Tweek anxiety kicks in, Mrs. Tweak immediately took Tweek hands and told him to breathe in and out slowly, looking very worried toward his son. When Mrs. Tucker saw how Tweek reacted, her hearts break. Thinking of what Tweek goes through must be a lot of pains to him and cause depressed on him.

Mrs. Tucker swings her head to her side, where Craig is. Craig looking unfazed of what happening in front of him. Looking at how very un-cared her son is, she taps Craig on the shoulder. Thus asking him something, while looking very furious.

"Craig. Now, I want to know and you have to tell me honestly and if I know you lied to me... Don't you dared show your face in front of me again." Mrs. Tucker tones turn scarier and no more hints of sweetness in there anymore. Craig looks back to his mom, still with a deadpan face. Mrs. Tweak wanted to stop Mrs. Tucker from asking any further about Tweek but too busy relaxing Tweek from his anxiety attack. She keeps on rubbing Tweek's back while looking worriedly at how there's a tense moment between The Tucker's.

"Craig, since you're going to the same school with Tweek then you must know what happened to him at school right? Now tell me is he being bullied at school or I kick you, leaving you out under the bridge." She looks directly to Craig's eye. But Craig's reaction is nothing. He still kept his straight face on. Making Mrs. Tucker confused.

Craig looks at Tweek who was peeking at him from the side, then he looks back to his mom. "Nope. He was just clumsy. This morning, he got hit by the ball. The day before, he was rushing on the stairs that he falls onto his butt, this actually happened every time. So does the day before before." He stood up from his chair and walks towards Tweek.

Tweek looks at Craig from the corner of his eyes, still having a hard time to breathe. Craig stands beside him and pats him on the shoulder and then looks towards both his mom and Tweek's mom." I always look out for him. So, mom, Mrs. Tweak you don't have to worry. It's just him being a clumsy not bullied." Craig smiled to his mom. Then he pulled Tweek hand a bit hard, making Tweek stand up from his chair.

"I'll go and bring him to bed. I think he just tired, so let him get some rest." Craig said to both of the mothers and proceed to takes Tweek out from the dining room.

Tweek knew Craig lied, but he doesn't have any energy to defy him nor he has any courage to speak up for himself. Craig tightened his grip on Tweek's hand causing him to wince in pain. All he managed to do is whimper quietly and followed Craig to his room. Still didn't dare to look at Craig face until they reach to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave Kudos ^o^


End file.
